


"Her Unicorn"

by laubrown1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here are Meg's thoughts about her "unicorn." :)





	"Her Unicorn"

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some of Meg's thoughts that she has towards a certain angel. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

This sassy demon has enjoyed annoying both of the Winchester brothers on their quests to stop great, big forces of evil and she’s loving growing closer to the tall, blue-eyed, trench coat wearing Angel that travels along with the brothers to help them.

The Winchester brothers have sort of taken in Meg as an ally. She has history with the brothers, but they are more worried about the bigger things that are happening around them. They need all the help they can get even if they have to team up with “ _evil”_.

Meg, being a demon, has broken the rule that demons aren’t capable of feeling “ _love_.” She has been catching feelings for Castiel.

For centuries, Meg has been killing others and possessing people. She had been following her “father”, Azazel, who was a Lucifer loyalist. She was “dead” for a long time because when humans go to Hell, they are stripped away of their humanity and they become demons.

Now, all of a sudden, she is in love with Castiel. An angel. She’s a demon loving an angel. She didn’t expect that to happen, but she loves it.

Around Castiel, Meg feels like she can do some _good_ in the world. She sees him as someone worthy to _change_ for. She sees him as pure and good. She sees him as everything she's hoping to one day come close to. She _wants_ to atone for her sins. 

He’s her “unicorn”, as she calls him. :)

Meg is hoping that Castiel can bring out more of her humanity. She wants to feel something again. She wants to gain back her humanity while also kicking ass. :D


End file.
